


Can you hear me? I just hear magic.

by Fxndom_writter



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me, Panic! at the Disco, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_writter/pseuds/Fxndom_writter
Summary: Dan is a normal kid with a Boring life, but he is suddenly feeling like he's being watched, with the voices in his head talking he finds out he can jump dimensions but he must leave his family to attend a school for dimensions and.... Wait.... now he’s a spy?!!!^off hiatus continuing with a (hopefully) weekly uptade





	1. Can you hear me?

Daniel sat in his room on his floor,2am starring at the sky. He was an insomniac.   
He groaned whilst pushing his head into a pillow   
"First day of secondary school later, it's gonna suck," Dan said with a pout he continued to stare at the sky from hours until the Suns came up, till his parents entered his room  
"Daniel, get ready for your first day" his father yelled. Daniel put on his uniform, got ready and smiled. This school was going to be terrible he had a feeling.  
"Ugh Dan you have to go to school" a unfamiliar voice said   
"Huh?" Dan said. He thought it was his imagination   
There were no more voices speaking.....  
"That was weird," Dan said whilst getting dressed

 

As soon as he arived to the school he noticed, it was tinny.  
"Father are you sure his is the right address?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Yes" his father said  
They entered the school as Daniel was guided to his classes.  
Daniel noticed this, they were all beneath him. They were poor.   
"Why must you associate yourself with these peasants?" His voices told himself  
"Be quiet I need to seem sane here" Daniel huffed   
From the way they went on he could tell they weren't intelligent. He could tell they weren't intresting, he could even tell they were beneath him  
He received his time table and had all his books ready for lessons 

"So can anyone tell me the Pythagoras theorem?" The whole class sat in silence whilst dan nervously raised his hand  
"Ugh.... I.... Well.... It think it's squaring the adjacent and the opposite and adding them then finding the square root to equal the hypotenuse?" Dan said shakily   
"Well that is correct," the teacher said with a slight haste and fire in his tone   
"Who are you exactly?" A kid next to him said  
"Urm.... Hi I'm dan, I'm a new student but y-" before dan could even finish the boy next to him was bouncing with energy   
"Hi I'm Pj how are you? Oh and you're smart let's be friends!" The 'Pj' said   
"Oh I'd like that," dan said quietly 

 

Lunch came round, he didn't eat it, he just played with it.   
One he finished 'eating' he was on a quest to find a piano. Before he could ask someone, pj (rudely) came to his table

"Hi dan! You looked all depressed so I'm here! So how's your food?"  
"Tasteless," dan said bitterly  
"Yeah I know it's horrid!" Pj said over dramatically. Dan let out a little giggle at that and pj laughed with him  
"Oh fiddle sticks! I'm late for drama club I'll see you soon!" Pj said as he ran off.  
Who says fiddle sticks these days anyways? Dan thought 

Oh what was his task? Oh yeah find a piano

 

He found some person and asked him "hi I'm new, do you know where the music room is?"   
"Yeah if you go by that corridor and turn left you'll be there it's the room straight down," the person said.  
"Okay thank you," Dan whispered.

Dan went on to his first day of school quite well, except it repeated like this everyday.   
Daniel never bothered to make many friends he was so behind on making friends whilst everyone else were friends, he just sat along in the music room playing piano  
This was and wasn't a mistake, his year ended up not realizing he existed so he never made friends but good as he met someone. A boy named Philip. Philip was 3 years above him and Philip was also new to the school. He never really met Philip just occasionally awkwardly glancing at eachother and the very rare smile at the music room. If Dan wasn't too socially awkward he'd be fine but no, he had to not try to make friends for the first term!   
Well at least next week he will get to meet all his childhood friends, people he actually liked 

 

"James!!!" Daniel squeaked, he was staying at his friends James house for a sleep over aswell as mike and a few other kids.  
" oh my god I haven't seen you in so long!" Mike and James said  
" ok unison is creepy" Daniel said with a chuckle   
" enough...... It's pizza time!!!!" James said

They all ate pizza and the night came faster then ever  
It was about 2 In the morning and Dan hasn't told any of his close friends about his depression and how it's been going.  
Dan went downstairs and said he was gonna get water but mark and James followed him  
And they saw, their best friend with a knife in hand and tears In face.  
"DAN DONT DO IT" James screamed  
Dan suddenly pointed the knife at them saying "if you tell anyone I'll kill both of you," they both nodded. Dan slowly put the knife down. And put it back in the holder   
"Sorry guys," Dan sighed "guess who's been depressed for months but hasn't told anyone and wanted to kill themselves?" Dan said awkwardly  
His friends didn't get mad or angry that he tried to kill himself at a sleepover. They just simply hugged him and told him that it'll be fine. Daniel smiled at his friends and is so great full for them

The next morning he had a coffee whist everyone started watching high school musical and he laughed. They all said their goodbyes and before Dan left, James's maid told him   
"Dan you've lost a lot of weight since prep..."   
"Oh have I? Maybe it's growing?" Daniel said, the maid just sighed and nodded.  
Daniel has to thank James and mike cause he'd Litteraly be dead if they didn't follow him down that night.

 

"Hi daniel" someone said  
"Who is that?" Dan said  
" you've been ignoring me for weeks I'm annoyed," the voice continued, "my names Alex I'm like your second half but in your mind, I'm quite cool if ya ask me," he said  
"Ok?" Daniel said, "wait where are you? Are you even real?"   
"Well Daniel, I'm in your mind and you can decide if I'm real or not," the voice said, " Alex complained but Daniel and Alex were almost best friends within a few hours.   
Daniel found out Alex liked to 'take over' his mind where he listens to Alex. So he'd call himself Alex and Alex could see and would judge everything he did. He would be funny and wouldn't I courage his eating habits and self harm. Sometimes he would talk to Alex for hours and he finally felt like he has a best friend that understands him.

Daniel now just vacated in the music room every break and lunch to play piano. What was in that room that drew him in? Oh yeah the strange boy.  
When anyone but the strange boy was in the room he would stop playing, he didn't know why but it went on like that for a few months. By half term he managed to make 2 good friends in his own year; Adrian and Pj.

'Dan... Dan..... Dan!!!!' Adrian asked him while he blanked out.   
'Yes?' He replied with a yawn  
'Can you believe my math teacher! She's so mean she gave me a detention for sharpening a pencil!'  
'Well that's what you get when miss Dracula is your teacher' dan replied with a snort  
"Yeah don't remind me though," Adrian grumbled, "Dan, are you gonna eat?" Adrian asked whilst looking at dans plate noticing no food missing and him not even touched his cutlery yet  
"Urm... I'm not hungry I had loads of breakfast and the foods awful here," Dan replied  
Adrian just nodded whilst eating his own food. 

By the time dan got home he forgot all about everyone and went to bed feeling like... He was being watched  
"Probably just nothing," dan though; he shrugged it off and attempted to have a restful sleep.


	2. Coffee and graphite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late but here it is! So next chapter is where the magic comes in (I promise)

 

It was about 6 in the morning. He didn't realised when he fell asleep.  
But he did, and the last thing he remembered was feeling uneasy and like he was being watched.

  
He absentmindedly followed on with his seemingly never ending day until it snapped in his head

He was playing piano  
The boy was there. He froze as the boy walked up to him.

"Hi, my names Phil, I like your playing, but can you do me a favour?" Phil said with a friendly smile. Dan froze as he didn't expect any human to bother him for the next few days,

  
"Um.. Uh hi.... I'm... Urm I'm Dan,but what kind of favour?' Dan said shyly and with fear just hoping he would ask dan out on a date.... Just pray.

"If a girl named Sarah comes in,make sure you tell her I went home, oh and cause you're closer to the door tell me if someone is approaching the door, yeah?" Phil smiled. All he focus on was his black dyed hair and blue eyes. God he was beautiful.  
All of a sudden the boy disappeared and assumably went into the supply closet next to the drum kits.

  
Phil had quite a low voice that sounded husky as it rolled of the tongue,a tinge of Northern stemming from it.

His thoughts for phil were cut short as a little lady came into the room.

She looks presumably 15 at the maximum, had long blonde hair and pastel grey eyes. She had a beautiful flower crown and black jeans with a white stripped jumper. She was no taller than 5'3ft but she seemed like she had a temper problem.

  
"PHILIP WHERE ARE YOU!" The girl (presumably Sarah) yelled.

"Excuse me, but why are you yelling for a young boy of the name of Philip for?" I asked what started as brave but turned more into a cowardice whisper.

"Well because he's my boyfriend...." She took a long pause and eyed me up and down and laughed a little, "In fact don't even bother, I'll look for him myself," she said whilst storming around the room.

When she mentioned how she was dating phil it only hurt like a knife stabbing you, no big deal.

  
But I had no clue how long id zoned out for but by now I can see in front of me the man of my dreams and his beloved girlfriend.... Whom of which was screaming at phil?

  
"Sarah for the 1,000,000th time, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not interested in you, and quite frankly I don't want to be interested in you," phil said quite bluntly. For some reason it sparked some sort of happiness in my soul when he said that

"But you gave me flowers!," she said.

"Yeah cause it was your birthday and you were crying all day and as my friend you should realise IM NOT INTERESTED!" Phil said more angry this time

Sarah backed off by now and grunted angrily off to probably talk to her friends or something when phil started talking to me

"Hey sorry about her, but...." He paused and looked up and down and continued to stare at my neck.   
"So you're one too?" He mumbled

"A what?" I asked   
"Oh nothing," phil said,"oh but here," he picked up a red pen from the teachers table and held out my hand. He wrote down a few numbers and proceeded to.... Give me his phone number! "Just so ya know," phil said as he was walking out, as he was about to pull open the door he said," call me Sometime, Daniel," he winked then left the room.

"What just happened?" I asked myself whilst staring at his number and grinning at the same time

He proceeded to stare at the floor for a while until Sadly,  
The bell rang shortly and Dan had to go to class.

"Today was interesting.... Yeah," Dan told himself at 3 in the morning (yet to sleep) he just couldn't sleep. Well he never can. But he's usually dizzy by 3, not wide awake.

Lunch came and this time he ate lunch with phil and they bonded over bands including green day, muse and a few others aswell as anime and different video games  
By the end of that lunch he and Phil were probably best friends because they were both trash and all fan boys over some bands .

Phil and Dan no  
Christmas break was in 2 weeks and he was really happy about that but sad as he didn't want to not see Phil.

Dan got a phone call from Phil.... Wait what does he want?  
"Hey dannnnny boiiii," Phil said through a laugh.

"I told you to call me by any name but that one," Dan said half angrily and half jokingly.  
"Well you're quite feisty dan," Phil said. Dan can already see the smirk on his face,"but I may ask something of you," Phil asked with a dramatic pause,"do you want to see muse at reading festival?" As soon as Dan heard that he was bouncing with joy, happiness radiating off his body as he began grinning uncontrollably.  
"Yes Phil, I will go reading with you," Dan said, still smiling  
"Yay! Ok so I'm gonna text you the details and then we can gooooooo!" Phil said," ok bye Danny," then he hung up

 

  
The New Years came so fast it was unbelievable!  
It was 6:40 in the morning....

  
"Daniel wake up, you're coming to work with me now, bring your phone your chargers and we will get food later," Dans father yelled. Dan groaned.  
"Why can't I stay home with my annoying brother max? Wait.... Why isn't Max coming with us?" Daniel asked half asleep.   
"Because you have work and Max is incompetent and can't carry frozen fish crates," Dans father said. Dan had a look of horror on his face as he hadn't had to carry frozen fish boxes for almost 6 moths and he remembers each box weight 15 kg, there was 142 of them and they were all ice cold.  
" But dad it nearly 7 in the morning you can't make me pack fish now?!" Dan said with a huff  
"Fine, I'll pay you £40 if you do it," Dans father returned.  
"Fineeeeee I'll do it," Dan whined

 

It was now 5:49 pm exactly and Dan just Finished packing the fish. He had about an hour to spare so he went to the local cafe down the road to get a coffee

  
"Ellow, Daniel," a woman with a strong Essex accent told him  
"Hello Kelly," Dan replied with a smile  
"Dad workin' then?" Kelly asked  
"Yeah my dad and I are working actually," Dan said with a huff in his tone.  
"Alright darlin' what can I get ya?" Kelly asked behind the counter  
"A large latte, take away, soy milk, no sugar," Dan said with fluency.  
"Comin' right up," Kelly said half jokingly.

"Thanks kells, see you later," Dan said whilst gripping his latte.

Dan sat in his fathers factory, coffee in hand whilst a pencil in the other.  
He started to sketch a face, he didn't identify the face, just a face. He drew excessive details and decided to call it:   
Douldrums. It's means in summary;depression.  
He looked at his drawing (hating it like all the other ones) and took a deep breath. He still couldn't distinguish who he drew. He only had a little under an hour left until he went home (hopefully)   
Dan sighed whilst taking a swig of coffee when he looked out the window and saw him right there.


	3. Green eyes and scary rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets an unexpected guest and....wait where is he?

  
Dan was going to be sick. He was definitely going to be sick. All he saw was a tall man, chestnut brown hair, he was quite a thin man and Had two glassy green marbly glowing eyes that were starring into his soul.

The eyes just stared at him. Until the person with glowing eyes said something.  
"You daniel, are the one,"  
Dan froze. What did he mean the one?

"You will be taken to school of magic and dimensions and you will learn how to control your powers so you don't call world destruction,"he said coolly and calmly  
Dan was very confused.

"Can you explain what is going on here!!!!!" Dan screeched.

"Since you asked, you as well as a few other people have been given special powers from gods themselves. There are 20 different powers and you have the one of portals and dimensions, you already know me, I'm Alex you can never see me for a reason and that's cause you aren't powerful enough to open up the portals... Well you are you just don't know how it works, that's the dangerous part, so you go to this magic school so you can learn how to control this power you have," he said.

"But what about my family!" Dan said still confused,"they can't know I'm gone to some magic school thing! It's absurd!"

"Listen kid, your family's memory will be temporarily removed of every memory of you until you graduate and then they will have the fake memories of you imported when you return mkay?" The man said," look I don't wanna be the asshole that has to take you I know it scary and all but you're gonna have to do it,"

"I don't trust you," Dan said bluntly. He stared at the child then smirked as he continued to stare at him,"what are you looking at?"

"I've got glowing eyes, I'm levitating, I can tell you your deepest thoughts, I know who Alex is and you think I'm untrustworthy?" The Alex scoffed,"I'm gonna get one thing to ya, I'm making you come with me wether you like it or not," he smirked,"there are hot guys there,"

Dan hated that

Dan also hated what he replied with

"So how do you sign up to this school thing exactly and are you sure I won't get kidnapped by the government?" Well Dan regretted that too.

"Well it's a boarding school and there's so sign up," he took a deep sigh," I'm like your fairy god mother, I have to physically be glued to you till you basically die so you're gonna have to go, especially since you now have the strength, I can't go back home cause of you," he said angrily,"also your schools in the same realm and guess who works there? This guyyyyy," he said with a tone of sadness whist pointing to himself.  
Note this guys crazy, like me

"Hmmmmm," Dan said. He looked at the wall. Well no one else would know I'm gone, no one would care, I'll do it!

"Great now take my hand," Alex said

"What? How did you? Huh?" Dan said out of breath. Alex just laughed.

"I'm part of you remember?" Dan blushed as he remembered he can understand/read all his thoughts,"so take my hand....the glowing one," he said. Damn what was up with this guy and glowing?

" wait, will I-"  
"Yes your stuff will be there now lets go I'm not missing dinner, it's steak night, teachers get free wine!" Ha alcohol, the funny things it makes people do. Wet here they have touched it or not.  
" ok, but if I die its your fault, and make sure they play Helena at my funeral!" Dan grabbed his hand, then his started to glow too. He was surrounded by lots of light, saw a bright light then heard a ominous ring, then it suddenly became all black.

~~~~~~~~  
  
Dan opened his eyes and he was.... In a hospital bed? He closed his eyes again and rested his head back down trying to forget about the now swarming memories of what has happened.  
Where was he? That was the man question though and what happened.  
The last thing he remembered was Alex talking about a school....then magic.....then transport then... A light!

  
He heard talking from the other side of the hospital room dan slowly opened his eyes and let out a low groan but stop as he saw a boy hover over him. It was quite blurry but the face was familiar.  
"Ugh where am I? Alex is that-," he paused as he his vision began to resurface, as he knew this was not Alex but he soon realized who the now giggling boy was.

"Phil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh  
> Updates next week familia  
> Also IK this was vv short I've been lazy on my snow break  
> Don't forget the kudos I would rlly appreciate it


	4. New dorm,new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes to his dorm and meets Someone, brendon

"Phil?" Dan choked out.  
"Yes Danny boi?" Phil replied whist staring at the bewildered boy.  
"Why are you here? Where's Alex? Where am i?" Phil chuckled. Dan didn't see what's funny as he was in distraught, he was a maiden in distress! Why would phil be laughing!   
"Well Danny," phil said," welcome to the academy of magic and wizardry!  
Phil said with a cheeky smile with his cute little tongue sticking out of the side of his adorable little mouth.   
'Wait what!"dan screamed. Phil rolled his eyes in return.  
"Well Danny-"   
"Don't call me that," he replied with a mix of anger and playfulness  
"Anyways, you have been part of the 100 students who have been given special powers! Yay!" Phil said cheerfully.  
"So what's happening at home then? Do my parents know?" Dan screamed   
"Your parents will have you temporarily erased of having all memory of you, and when you graduate it'll be back in their heads," phil said with a smile  
"Ok so were am I?" He started to look around the room looking for an answer  
"You're now in the schools nurses office," all of a sudden a lady came in she was quite tall and had a smile that would brighten anyone's day.  
"Hello boys, oh daniel good to see you're awake, phil could you be a darling and go take him to the office to get his paper work sorted?" She said brightly   
"Yeah absolutely, thanks Cheryl," phil said,"come one lets get your paper work sorted out, oh we can also see what room you can be in they have mixed age gap and I have no roommate so you might be in mine," phil said with a wink.

As they were walking through the enormous corridors dan notices how peaceful it looked outside through the windows, lot of green lots of flowers, it was just peaceful. Dan wished london looked this pretty. He started to smile to himself as he was thinking how amazing the world looked from this perspective. Not depreciating, not war, no sadness just peaceful.   
The floor was uneven cobble stoned flooring that looked quite old fashioned as well as arched doors similar to the ones he sees at church, until they approached the office, a large red door bestowed them and dan was slightly very intimidated by it.  
"Well time to go in," phil said as he opened the door.

The room was filled with files and books and in the middle was a old woman behind the desk, with a plated name tag which read 'Doris'

"Ah Daniel,"she said," my name is mrs Martha but you can call me Doris," she said with a smile. She opened a drawer with a big folder and she placed the Hefty folder on the desk," so daniel, you have the power of dimensions, you have Alex the student teacher as your supervisor and you are learning from the book 'mastering dimensions, the book for dummies' and you're also in room 221," Doris said. Phil was cheekily grinning,"your lessons start Monday 8am and here is your time table and your lunch and lesson times," she gave a whole hearted smile and handed him the file. Dan had a huge grin on his face whilst he stared at phil who also had a equally large grin,"Philip could you be a darling and show dan the things he needs?" She added  
"Certainly,"said with words similar to that of a army general.  
" ok boys off you go now, and daniel good luck," she said with a smile.   
Dan and phil walked out the room together when phil finally screeched," yay you're in my room!"dan smiled at that the thought of having phil as a roommate seemed lovely.   
"So will my stuff be there?" Dan asked   
"Yeah more or less all your clothes too and by Monday you should have the school robe, oh and you don't need a key it's by magic only you and I and the house keeping can open and close the doors," phil said

They were walking down a corridor which leads to the dorms when dan noticed a gang group of four boys phil was trying to drag dan so he held his arm and dragged him knowing dan was gonna go by them   
"Ha look gay lord finally got a boyfriend," one of the boys snickered   
"No I'm just showing him our room and we are leaving," phil stomped off whist the boys were laughing their asses off behind them,"ignore them let's just go to our room yeah?" Phil said.  
"Yeah let's go," dan said gripping his   
arm harder than before until they reached the room.   
Phil opened the door and to dans surprise all his stuff was there? How was that possible?   
Dan dropped his jaw whilst phil was cackling in the background  
"Impressive I know," phil smiled.  
Phil jumped on his bed whilst dan jumped on his own.  
"So what's your life like?" Phil asked   
"Depressing," dan mumbled.  
Phil noticed dans prestige white piano in the back of his room and at the same time dan noticed phils guitar  
"You play guitar?" Dan asked   
"Well yeah," phil sheepishly blushed   
Was a guy suppose to be that cute when he blushed? Dan didn't know.

There was a knock on the door and then a voice  
"Yo phil let me in, Ryan's got our key and I don't have mine," phil huffed  
"Bren you gotta get your own key, Infact why don't you just have the eye saner instead?" Phil asked whilst opening the door  
"Phil did you forget my room was in the east wing? We don't have modern things like that! The most modern thing we have is miss taseto! And she's Turing 183 this year!" Brendon complained. Phil just laughed," oh who's that?" Brendon asked whilst pointing at dan.  
Dan awkwardly waved at him.  
"Oh that's my new roommate dan," phil smiled at dan for a bit but then faced brendon and continued with the conversation," so anyways get an extra key it's not that hard!" Phil said   
"Yeah it is! I've already lost five this month.... And this month has only been going on for 2 weeks! If I ask again I'm gonna be dead!" Brendon said. Phil huffed. He picked up his phone and was seeming to be texting someone  
"Here ya go I text ryan he said he'll be back in 5 he said he went down town to buy some new potions,"   
"That guy and potions, imagine being his roommate! There's always some sort of explosion in our room cause of him!" Brendon complained.

Dan just stared at the two boys talking until brendon finally spoke  
"Wow you're a dimension kid?" Brendon asked with a excitement though his voice like he was a kid in a candy shop  
"Uh yeah how did you know?" Dan asked   
"Your neck dude!" Brendon asked. Dan only realised now Brendon's accent was American.  
"Yes what about it?" He asked   
"The mark! You have it! The dimension mark! On your neck! Dude you must be so powerful!" He said   
"Oh you mean my birthmark?" Dan said laughing phil and brendon just stared at him   
"Dan only the top three most powerful powers have a mark on their neck, hand, or back to show their power your symbol is a grade b..............." There was silence   
"WHAT THIS GUYS A GRADE B! MR JENKINS IS ONLY GRADE C HOLY FUCK," brendon said to break the silence.  
So turns out dan was like a god.

  
Phils phone rang  
"Hello, Ryan, also LET BRENDON IN," phil said playfully   
"Tell him I'll let him I'll bl-," brendon was cut of by phil  
"No brendon, he said he'll let you in when you apologise,"   
"Fine I'm sorry for taking all your weed," brendon said,"I'll buy you more from the market ok?" Brendon said. Phil rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear  
"Ok Ryan he says he's sorry, now could you kindly take your boyfriend out of my dorm!" Phil yelled.  
Brendon made his way off to his room and thanked phil for letting him in.  
"Sorry that was my friend brendon, he's a dork but he's cool," dan just smiled at him," oh dinners in a bit I'll take you,sound good?" Dan just nodded his head then laid down and shut his eyes, hoping this was all a dream (well kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aughhhh I've had fun writing this chapter, I actually wrote it on te bus lol, but that's it see y'all next week plus please leave kudos and give recommendations on new stories XD !!!!!


	5. What's your power?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Phil can't tell his power and Dan meets the crew

I woke up and, oh no not a dream it's reality oh well. I looked over to the opposite side of my room to find the one and only phil lester! Ah  
"You're awake, you know if you didnt wake up fast enough I was gonna poke you with a stick," phil said playfully, but a part of me thought he was being serious. I climbed out of my extremely large and soft bed, it was actually drowning me, but though lots of force I manage to climb out. I take a couple of moments to stretch out and remember where I am and what's happening.

"So when's dinner?" I asked Phil. Phil looked at me strange  
"Dan, I'm glad you asked, it's ready now let's go," Phil said whilst grabbing my arm.  
He dragged me (again) towards different corridors until we reached one with huge doors.  
Phil pushed the doors open and I was bombarded with shouts screams, excited children, hungry students and the occasional class clown putting carrots up their noses.  
"I'm gonna go sit with Brendon, come with me and you can meet my friends," Phil said whilst smiling. On the inside I was doing backflips and cartwheels! Phil wants me to meet his friends!  
Phil was walking to a table with 6 chairs, four of which were filled with people. I recognize Brendon and there's.... Pj? No that's not him,don't be ridiculous.  
"Hi Dan when did you join?" Pj laughed.  
Yep it was pj for sure  
"Hey pj it's my job to introduce him," Phil said half jokingly.  
"Well why don't we all introduce ourselves?" A boy said. He also looked familiar  
"Ok sure,"Phil said like he was the boss of the group  
"Ok so I'm Ryan, and I'm The guy who can't get his own keys boyfriend," he said whist saying it deliberately into his face,"sometimes I wonder why I date you," he said with a smirk  
"Cause I'm adorable," he said.  
"No comment," Ryan said  
"Ok so I'm Brendon you've already seen me and stuff,"  
"I'm pj! Again I already know about you mr Howell," he said whilst sticking his tongue out  
"Oh I'm Chris," a boy said with an accent similar to phils but sounds much more northern then phils.  
"Oh and I'm Phil, but you already knew that," Phil said making a joke.  
We then had lady's pushing around carts serving our dinner. Roast beef tonight apparently.

I stared at the beef and then proceeded to eat the food whilst observing the conversation.  
"So where's dodie?" Chris said  
"I don't know she's been missing for almost a week," Brendon said  
"Maybe we should contact the local wizarding council, see if they can have missing people flyers up or something," Ryan said  
"Yes! Ryan you're a genius," Brendon said whilst kissing his forehead  
"Dodie was nice, she played ukulele to cheer us up," Phil said with a sad smile  
"So how about we share our powers?" Pj said  
" I have the power of fire," Brendon said whilst making a flame appear at his palm  
"That sucks I've only got being able to talk to animals and read animals minds," Ryan said sadly  
"My power is seeing the future," pj said whilst wiggling his fingers. Phil laughed and his little tounge stuck out, oh he was so cute  
"My power is like dimension hopping or something," I said. The whole table fell silent and stared at me.  
"You must be like a Demi god!" Chris yelled  
"Nope just Dan,"  
"Dan, the power of dimensions is such a complicated power, people could only dream of that!" Chris said fixated on me.  
"Nah," I said calmly  
"So Phil what's your power?" I asked him. He went paler than usual  
"Erm, guess?" He said with a laugh  
"Oh yeah coming to think of it you never have told anyone what your power is," pj said whilst stroking his invisible mustache.  
"funny that, I've gotta go to our room, dan I'll see you later yeah?" He said whilst quickly running off to our room.  
That was weird.  
"Well who's your student teacher?" They asked.  
"Alex," I replied with.  
They all laughed. Apparently Alex is more of a little child than a student teacher.  
Dinner finished up and everyone went to their own rooms until I cam into mine.

  
When I entered the room I saw a Phil laying on his bed just lying there, almost lifelessly but I had to admit he looked so cute like that. His hair was all messy, his cheeks were a rosy pink and his body was curled into a little ball.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He pouted.  
"It's my power I hate it," he said. He stared straight into my eyes. Of this boy knew what he was doing to me right now it's painful.  
"So what is it?" I asked.  
He stared at me again  
" if I tell you, you can't tell anyone,not even our friends," he said seriously now  
"Ok I promise," I said  
"My power is both a blessing, and a curse, my power is-"  
There was a knock on the door

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry it's late and it's quite short, don't worry next week there will be no clif hangers, it will be much longer and on time.  
> Until then I'll be back next week and do forget to leave kudos! It makes me smile lol


	6. What's your power? Can you kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Phil reveals his power and he ends up in an emotional break down

"Hey phil can I come in?" Brendon yelled as he rudely disturbed us  
"Yeah sure," phil sighed but looked slightly relived   
"Ok so ryan and I have our 1 year anniversary coming up but I don't know what to get him!"

Oh you thought brendon was going to talk about everything BUT ryan.  
You were wrong. I kinda feel bad, what are they going to be like if they ever split?   
Brendon seemed like a jealous type, maybe he'll date some hot person to make ryan mad then probably write love songs for him and not tell anyone. Right? Anyways.  
"Ok so brendon calm down, he plays guitar, but him a new one,"phil suggested   
"Good idea!" Brendon then did a pouty face and looked he just bit into a lemon at the same time,"I'm too broke for that," brendon was now lying on our floor with tears in his eyes, god this was going to be a long night.

I stared over at phil who looked pretty annoyed if you asked me. He mumbled something along the lines of 'you're so gay urie' or something.

If anything ryan seemed more gay. Like the way he dresses, the way he walks, the wa- oh god I'm ryan.....

I laughed to myself and phil laughed too, maybe because brendon did something I don't know but brendon looked ridiculous.  
"Is there anyway to film this?" I asked whilst laughing  
"Not anymore, this ones to blame," Phil said angrily whilst pointing to Brendon  
"It wasn't my fault!" Brendon yelled.  
Phil raised an eyebrow till Brendon gave in  
"Ok kind of, it was Ryan too!" He said through sobs.  
Brendon urie the only man who can look attractive at everything but crying, he is an ugly cryer I swear.  
"Well are you and Ryan still doing that sun and moon thing?" Phil asked whilst rubbing circles on the boys back  
"Yeah," he hiccuped  
"Why don't you make him a sun and moon thing?" Phil said  
"Phil Lester, you're a genius,"Brendon said whilst getting on his feet,"I'll make him a hand crafted embroidery sun guitar strap!" He clapped at that. Phil just stood there laughing his ass off  
"You? Embroidery? You can barely sew a button on a jacket!" Phil laughed  
"Yeah I'll learn," Brendon said slightly annoyed until he realized that he was right  
"I better go I've got a Ryan to see," he said whilst giggling.  
Brendon got up from the floor slightly dizzy with puffy eyes and was swerving around like a drunk man  
Phil helped him up and led him out the door  
"Thanks lester, you're a good man," he said whilst leaving the room  
"They're so gay it's actually sickening," Phil said whilst closing the door  
"Yeah I know but they're happy," I added with a smile

\----meanwhile-----

"Ryan darling," Brendon said   
"Yes?" He said from the bathroom whilst drying his hair  
"Well...." He said   
"If it's our anniversary gift I haven't forgotten," Ryan said coming out of the bathroom in a towel   
"That's good," Brendon smiled. With that he gave Ryan a hug   
"Love you bren," he said whilst giving him a kiss on his overly large forehead  
"You too ry,"   
"Always,"  
The two crawl into Ryan's bed and fall asleep like that with sharing grins

\---------back to phan--------

"They probably hate eachother like no one could love someone so much?" I said  
"Wouldn't surprise me, well it kinda would, they must be the best actors in the world if they can fake it this well for this long," Phil said  
Phil looked into dans eyes for a while but then looked down at his hands and sighed.  
"I better go to sleep," Phil said but Dan stopped him by tapping his shoulder  
"Hey Phil?" Dan asked in a sweet tone  
"Yeah?" He asked  
"What is your power?" They froze and Phil stared at him  
"Well I guess it's time to kick it out," he took a deep breath  
Dan was expecting an answer but instead was invited with phils lips interlocking his own. He opened his eyes widely knowing that Phil was indeed kissing him.  
When Phil broke off the kiss he sighed and hastily said  
" I.... Well I'm telepathic and I can do mind control things," he said,"don't worry I won't do anything to you but its kinda an a grade power so yeah," he then froze as embarrassment overcame the best of him and he shakily said, " erm... I'm gonna go I'll be back in the morning," and with that he left the room.  
I just stood there in more shock than happiness by this point.  
I rested my head down trying not to think about it and I eventually fell asleep

\----over to ryden thing-----

Phil ran down the school corridors almost about to cry trying not to get caught he knocked on Ryan and Brendon's door   
"Wake up you love birds," Phil said whilst banging on the door  
Phil was greeted to a Ryan In a bathrobe having a sleepy Brendon hugging his back  
"Hi Phil...what's wrong?" Ryan said  
"Dan....I...." Phil was in tears  
"Oh come in come in," Ryan said whilst gently bringing him into their room

After ten long minuets of Phil sitting on their floor crying he began to form words  
"So I told D-dan m-m-my power a-and h-he was ok b-but I k-kissed him cause of m-my power," Phil trembled out   
"So what is your power?" Ryan asked. Phils lip quivered whilst breathing shortly until it was let out  
"T-telapathic," he said cautiously and obviously not telling ryan he can control his mind  
"Oh...so did Dan want to kiss you?" Ryan asked   
Phil nodded   
"I left the room as I was so embarrassed to stay, is it ok if I sleep here tonight?" Phil asked  
"Of course honey, take Brendon's bed, he managed to find a way to climb into mine," Ryan chuckled   
"Babe, you're so mean," Brendon mumbled into his side, still hugging him  
"You're using me as a personal heater!" Ryan said  
"Yeah, cause you're warm!" Brendon protested,"can we go back to bed, I'm tired," Brendon yawned   
"Ok then," Ryan huffed,"also Phil if you need anything tell us and dont mess up Brendon's stuff bear mountain," he said whilst pointing to the mountain of teddy bears at the base of the bed  
"I'll try not to," Phil laughed. Phil climbed onto Brendon's bed and wrapped up in the blanket  
"Good night,Ross." Phil said  
"You too, Lester,"Ryan replied with   
"Hey what about me?" Brendon whined   
"You too doll," Ryan said.

And then they all eventually fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH ITS HERE!   
> Sorry thus ones also a little short but I tried to make it as fluffy as possible  
> Also March 22nd (mcr) ;(   
> Updates every Thursday


	7. Hi dodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler tbh

I woke up to an empty room wondering were phil went until I remembered what happened.  
Phil could read my mind,then he kissed me then he went off.  
I wonder where he was.  
I decided to brush my teeth, straighten my hair and get dressed as today I start my lessons.

\---meanwhile----

"Ugh what happened," phil said whilst groaning. He woke up in Brendon and Ryan's room as he looked to see the two love birds in the bathroom getting ready for the morning.  
"Morning sleepy head," brendon teased   
"What happened?" Ryan asked,"oh what happened was you kissed dan you freaked out like a little girl and then you ran into our room crying and then you were too embarrassed so you then slept in our room," he replied with sounding like an old housewife   
"Oh yeah, I forgot," phil mumbled  
"You better go to dan and apologise," brendon said cooly  
"I should shouldn't i? I really acted like a right dick head," phil said whilst putting his head in his hands regretting what he did.  
"Yeah now don't just stay here,go to your lover!" Ryan said dramatically whilst falling into brendon   
"He's not my lover," phil grumbled  
"Darling, brendon and I could tell you liked eachother from when we saw you both together," Ryan laughed  
"Fuck off," phil laughed whilst exiting the door  
"Ryan, you think we were ever like that?" Brendon asked   
"Yes brenebub, yes we were,"  
"Stop calling me that," brendon said  
"I don't think I will.... Brenebub,"   
"God I hate you," brendon teased  
"Love you too," 

\-----phan------

I sat crying in the bathroom, the guy I liked is tourmenting me!  
He knows how I feel and is messing with my emotions!   
I heard the door open and I heard phils voice  
"Dan? Dan?" He said  
"Go away! He's not here!" I yelled   
"Dan please!" Phil yelled   
But then pj came running in   
"dan are you ok?! I saw a vision! you're sad!" Pj said  
"How?"I said  
"Did you forget I can read future?" Pj said   
"Oh yeah," i said whilst nervously giggling.  
Just then pj made a strange face as his eyes went black.  
He then jumped up and down squealing saying have fun and then he was off  
"Dan,"  
"Phil,"   
We stared at each other blankly as we both knew, they wanted one other.

I walked slowly to phil. 

He looked scared but then I gave him a hug. He was a ridged stick and staring there until he opened his arms and gave me a hug too. I smiled at this and he smiled in return. 

I don't know how long we were Hugging each other for but it was for a while. Tears prickled my eyes and then he kissed me again. I deepened the kiss with him, being dramatic and loving and we broke apart by a knock on the door   
"So how you doing?" Brendon's voice asked   
"Shhhh brendon they can't know were spying on them," Ryan's voice said   
"Well now they do," pj said   
"Yeah cause you spoke!" Was that Chris?!   
"How many of you out spying on us?" Dan asked  
"The five of us," they replied   
"How long have you been there?" Phil asked nervously  
"Long enough to hear you two making out," they snickered   
"Wait five?" I asked re counting   
"Oh yeah we found dodie," brendon said  
"And when you two are done kissing or what ever when you're out the room meet me in the library before breakfast this is very important," Dodie said   
"Ok," phil said sounding Serious   
"Come on phil let's get ready for breakfast," I sighed whilst getting dressed.   
I pecked him on the cheek and got ready.   
I had a robe delivered to our door and we walked out the room hand in hand but walked synchronised and lovingly whilst my time table was in my other hand.  
We approached the dinning hall an sat at our regular table.  
"Hey guys," phil said   
"Hi," pj said whilst stuffing pancakes down his mouth.  
"So hi I'm dodie Clark, you must be dan," she said whilst smiling.  
she had short hair with two pig tails and a flower crown as she was dressed in dungerees over a black and white striped, long sleeved shirt   
"Hi, um my name is dan," I said   
"Well enjoy your breakfast but I've already eaten, everyone please do join me before lesson one in the library at about half past eight,please don't be late," she said whilst walking off to the library   
"She's nice," I said   
"Yeah she is but she was missing for weeks," Ryan sighed   
"Theories were she got kidnaped by the magic black market to abuse her powers," Chris said   
"What is her power?" I asked  
"She is a living god.... No seriously she is, she can make potions just with air and she has very special healing powers as well as having the power to have her necklace turn into a weapon," Chris said simply but slightly bewildered

Breakfast finished up and it was almost half past eight. The six of us ran to the library to see a doddie sitting there and waving to them   
"Hello," she said  
"Hi," brendon replied with  
"As you all know I have been missing for weeks and there have been theories, some of which are true," we all watched her and I felt some sort of pitty twords her

 

"Here is the reason I disappeared..............."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !   
> So here is the story and don't forget kudos!  
> This is a filler next week gets fun   
> Also I posted this at 12:30 ish am so technically it's late but shhh


	8. Oh how it's been so long, I'm so sorry I've been gone, I've been busy spying on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More or less a filler where dodie talks about being kidnapped and about a bahama trip and future readings,  
> (I'm quite sure I was probably high whilst writing this as it would make a lot of sense)

"Here's the reason I disappeared," dodie said,"I disappeared as there is a magic government," they all stared at her blankly even I knew what the magic government is," not the magical government but a different one, much more dangerous," we became more interested at that ,"this one is run by the wizadring black market were they use your powers for potions but," she hesitated and looked around,"they implanted me as a spy for the school as they are planing to slave all the students in a few years, right now they are just looking but in one or two years time they are attacking," chills ran down my spine  
"What do you mean slave us?" Ryan asked nervously   
"They are going to kidnap all of us one by one and trap us in machines,absorb our powers until we are powerless, they attempted me but I negotiated and was let free,"   
"So how can we stop it?" Phil asked   
"Well sadly we can't, they've implanted 3 spies including me but I don't know who the other two are," dodie said," don't worry I'm not going to work for them, they implanted a chip in my so they can listen and see everything I do," we all became worried at that, they could hear this conversation?!  
"And before any of you ask, no they can hear it I put special candles around the room which interfere with their connection so they can hear anything but white noise,"  
We all made a sigh of relief and straight after the bell rang.  
We all disbanded to our classes and my first class was... Future time class. Seems fun

I walked to the door that read 24l ftc, I entered the class to see four students, including pj and now I'm the fith student.  
"Good morning class," the teacher yelled. The teacher looked like a misserable old woman, pale skin with red eyes and black hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in weeks, she was fairly tall but slim and had a muddy accent.  
"Ah you must be urm... Daniel!" She said   
"Yeah, my name is Daniel Howell," I said hastily   
"Well sit next to pj if you will," I nodded my head  
I approached pjs desk, there were four double desks in rows and pj sat in the middle  
"Hi Dan now you're the second dimension kid in the school!" Pj said whilst clapping.  
"Ok Daniel so this is future dimension class, one of the most important for future and dimension students as it allows both to work together to know how to properly open future portals and when fighting, to know what time portal to open," she continued talking about time and portals and I got very bored of it.  
"Now, we have a second student to open portals, we will work in groups," she said  
"I don't know how to open a portal," I said nervously  
"Nonsense child," she laughed until she realised I was being serious   
" oh you're not joking are you?" She tapped her chin and handed me a book  
"Read spell 24 on page 18," she said waking off  
"Levatavo?" I said whilst two portals opened one behind me and one infront. I being the idiot I am put my arm into one and sure as day it appeared behind me.   
"Cool!" Pj said   
"Now students you will use portals and futures to make a future portal, pj and Dan have a try," she made pj and I make a future portal which was more or less a mirror of us in the future.  
"Levatato!"  
"Zeit!" Pj said and when we did so we saw a portal of both of us in the future? It wasn't pleasant it one, It looked like I was dead in a fiery waste land and a few people crying over a dead body whilst a girl was glowing and holing my hand and then it stopped showing and the portal closed.  
"Do you know her?" Pj whispered  
"I don't know but she kind of looks like a girl I use to know called Sarah," i said. If I'm being totally honest it does look almost identical to her but she had no powers and plus, when am I going to be in a fiery place? Maybe it's a alternate universe there must be something wrong with it.

"Well done Daniel and pj that's an A on that," she said whilst handing us a little blue card with scribbled handwriting and a huge 'A' stamp in the corner of the page.

She made the other students do it but it was far from successful, before the portal opened fully it just disappeared and set on fire. Miss was far from pleased.  
Once we had our class room drama solved the bell rang and it was time for break. 

Pj and I walked to the canteen and on our way I asked him  
"Hey pj, how accurate is that future portal thing?"   
'Well, considering no other faults happened it's more or less 100% accurate," he said whiles thinking. I swallowed a huge lump In my throat.  
"Don't sweat it you'll be fine," he said bitterly knowing what I was thinking about.  
When we did reach the canteen I was greeted to our table stuffing all sorts of pastries and cakes in their mouths.   
" hi Dan," Phil said whilst scoffing a jam doughnut.  
"We took all the snacks if you wanted any then here," Chris said with his mouth also equally as full as phils.   
"Would someone like to explain why you all are scoffing your faces?" I asked funding it slightly amusing  
"Well, we are entering the most food eaten competition, winner gets to go of the town and win a holiday with their team," Chris said still eating  
"So far they've had 406 pastries," dodie said rolling her eyes  
"Wow that means almost 50 each!" I said shocked  
"Oh no Daniel not us, just them two," she said whilst beaming her eyes to Phil and Chris  
"Ryan and Brendon have had about 10 and I've had two," she said staring at the animal like boys  
"Oh make that 420 pastries," she said  
"Wait you're really counting?" I asked   
"Yup, sadly, what have these two got me into," she said whilst shaking her head  
"Phil I'm starting to feel full," Chris said  
"Same here," Phil said   
"You don't say, I think you might have said that four hundred and seventy pastries ago!" Dodie said whilst sounding a little furious.  
Just then a huge bell rang.  
"Ok students you may stop eating,any eating beyond now is disqualified," the teacher said  
"So," she walked around each table and seen what has been eaten most of  
" in last place is table number 8," she said then it continued until it reached the last two tables. The tension in the room was so strong you could almost see it  
"In second place with a very close tie, coming In Behind by 6 points..." She said again bringing more suspense," is table number 5," just then our table jumped up and started screaming," so the winner is table number 20 with five hundred and thirty two pastries," the whole room cheered for us as we won!   
"Who is in your team mr Lester," the lady asked  
"Well it's me, Chris,Dodie,pj,Ryan, Brendon and Daniel," Phil said pointing to each person  
"Well you all have won a trip to out of this universe! To earth 34 where you will visit the Bahamas!"she said whilst holding an envelope,"I'm sure most of you in that group and year are from there so here,"   
"You will also have two weeks off school," she said with a smile,"you will be leaving in one weeks time and will be escorted by two different members of staff," she said," now back to lessons!" 

And then we were off.

Next lesson was potionology which was compulsory no matter what your power and you learnt all different types of potions and how they worked. I didn't really pay attention as I was too buzzed with excitement whilst talking to pj.  
"We are going to the Bahamas!" I whispered loudly   
"I know! Isn't it exciting!" Pj said with a high pitched squeal.  
The lesson ended fairly quickly and with that we were taken to lunch where I physically ran hugged into Phil   
"Phil!" I said happily   
"Hello Dany boi," he said whilst kissing my forehead. I obviously turned red whist Ryan and Brendon were laughing their asses off at me.   
"Ha!" Ryan laughed then Brendon kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him and now it was my turn to laugh at Ryan's redness  
"Ha at least I'm not-" and as soon as I was about to mock him Phil copied Brendon and now it was more of a competition on who could piss their boy friend off more.  
By the time I stopped being embarrassed by Phil he turned to me and Said  
"Aw you're so cute when you're mad," then he tapped my nose.  
The whole table including me all bursted into fits of uncontrollable laughter as I realized, I had amazing friends and I'm so happy..... Well for now that is


	9. If you think I'm dying, I'm actually dancing

The Bahamas trip came! Yay!

 

We where at portal, traffic control when I was with my friends and A few teachers with out wizards game ids to show that we aren't wanted criminals   
And we boarded the train which used dimensions and steam potions to transfer dimensions.

But just before I was about to board, obviously my luck, I got pulled over by security and they put me in handcuffs  
"Mr, Howell, you are being under arrest and being held for questioning with your friends," the tall and muscular man said  
"Why?" I asked   
"Because in your luggage, we found eight tones of illigal potions in your bag, you are now under arrest," the man said.  
He took me into a questioning room and my friends walked behind me  
"Only me, why? Only me!" I said.  
"Little man, yelling won't help, we know you are working with the magic govenerment the universes biggest threat, so therefore if you are convicted as guilt you will have to serve a penalty," he said  
"But I have no money, and I'm still a student!" I said   
"Oh don't worry, the penalty is only death,, he said calmly  
"Death! You can't kill me for a crime I didn't do!" I yelled   
"Well of you were innocent then you wouldn't have to worry," the man said  
"Now hush it Howell, time for questioning, if found lying for any of the questions that's a strike, three stikes and you will be convicted guilty," he said   
"That's not a very fair system!" I said   
"Well life isn't fair, like how we thought a little kid is actually working for a mafia," he said with a slight change in tone.

It's weird, he could have sworn he knew someone who was with them, but who? That didn't matter right now, all he had to worry about was on how to save his ass!

The questioning room was a medium sized room in the station which was dimly lit with only a single lamp on an over larger table and two chairs.  
One was empty, the other had a tall man sitting in it staring at my everymove. He had a raven on his shoulder who was whispering something to him.  
He was very pale, slim, tall and had brown locks, a black coat over a white shirt, black jeans and to top, it all off, a fedora.  
"Hello, Daniel,I'm mr weekes" he said eerily with a slight American accent   
"Hello,mr weekes," I said. My voice changed tone slightly, I was very nervous. If I mess up any of this, even slightly I would be dead meat.  
"So tell me what you were doing with illigal substance which only a spy could possess in your luggage?" He said.  
"Ok get this right, I don't have any illigal substances, I'm not part of a spy alliance, in fact I don't know anyone who might even kn-," I said and then my face turned to a pale shade of green.

Dodie

Dodie,of corse! she had encounters with them, and she has been acting really weird the past few days, she worked with the them and apparently had to 'pretend to be a spy'. What if she wasn't pretending and was pretending to be a pretend spy as to mask up the fact she is a spy? And only said that to save her ass and she had to?

Ouch my head hurts, too confusing 

"So did you remember something?" He said whilst sipping on a cup of tea on the table  
"I wouldn't tell you if I did, I stand for justice," I said as I'm not rating out my friend!  
"Listen kid, if you're going to defend your friends and hiding something this serious from the government you're destroying the world and millions of lives are at stake," he sighed and took another sip.  
His lips made a smacking sound and then he licked his lips.  
The bird whispers to him and the man nodded.  
"I know your innocent, but you know who isn't, so tell us now or we will kill all of you," he said  
"You don't have that power," I argued  
"I am the govenerment, I am the law, I know every goddammend loop hole in the system, and if you were a threat to the universe, the law would let it slip through," the man snarled   
"I don't know who it is ok?" I said   
"Dan, we all know you know, now it's time to do the right thing and say it," he said whilst adjusting his hat and his eyes still not leaving me, he stared straight into my soul and it felt like Satin himself looking at you.  
"Well fine, you clearly want all your friends dead so I guess I'll just call-"   
"No! I-I'm just, I don't know what to do," I said now in tears.  
He stood up and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay kid, just do the right thing," he said  
Before I could say another thing the security man came back in with dodie in handcuffs and looking at me angrily.  
"She's the one, she knows about it, she's working with them!" He said whilst practically throwing her on the ground  
"Dodie!" I yelled  
"D-Dan? Are you there?" She asked  
"Are you ok?" I asked  
"I'll be fine, I already avoided death once, I guess you win some you lose some," she sighed   
"Dodie...." I was now I'm tears, one of my friends was about to be killed after she was an alleged spy?  
I knew she was a spy but she doesn't deserve this

"What could that substance do?" I asked helplessly  
"If mixed with another chemical it could make a bomb strong enough to to destroy the whole solar system," the mr weeks said   
"Which she also possessed," the body guard said   
"Dan, I confessed, let them take me, I lied to you guys I was still working for them," she had eyes becoming puffy now filled with tears  
"If I let them killed me none of you would be in trouble but all I'm saying is this," she looked at the men and they stood up straight   
"They are coming for all of you, you will all die soon, you will all be rebirthed and the end of all magic dimensions will happen, if you're even slightly lucky you might have the same friends but that's unlikely," she said shaking with fear  
"Please stay safe, goodbye," dodie said.  
She was then escorted out of the room and I just sat there, unable to say anything as I watched my friend being taken into a dimension where it'll be her last.  
I just was frozen. I stayed like that for god knows long, till pj came running in  
"Dan!" He yelled  
"Da- Dan are you ok?" He said   
I then bursted into tears and said through sobs  
"No pj, I'm not ok, dodies dead and it's my fault," I now had a face full of tears,sobs and strained   
"What?" He asked slightly shocked  
"She, she was found guilty of taking the illigal substance and I couldn't help her, she is now in an execution room," I said whilst breathing heavily  
" oh Dan, it's not your fault, come here," he said whilst giving me a hug.  
Phil came in and said  
"Dan, are you ok, pj said you're sad,"   
"How did you know?" I sniffed  
"Ha did you forget I can read minds," he said,"although when I tried to read it all I saw was static and I only heard, 'my fault' and sobs so I assumed you were sad," he shrugged  
I then was in a group hug with Phil and pj and we all were there, and I was yet to tell Phil the parting of dodie.  
"Phil, dodies, um dodies being executed, she was found guilty of being a spy after confession," I said, choking up a tear  
Phil didn't move, he became ridged.  
I could understand his pain, a friend of his, being killed a long time friend, a close friend.

A tear moved down one of his eyes and he still didn't move, it was actually very creepy but I just gave him a hug.

"It's going to be ok," I said reassuringly whilst rubbing circles on his back.  
"So, she's gone?" He said with no emotion. Usually every word that came out of Phils mouth, every breath he took was filled with happiness, sometimes confusion, but most times joy that was just so contagious!  
But no, this isn't my Phil, he was dull and idle, he decapitated in what I would classify as a emotionless soul.

"We better get going, they offered us an extra few free tickets and boosted us up to first class," Phil said, with now emotion, but it wasn't real, it seemed so artificial  
From what I could hear is that Phil is not Phil, he needs time.

 

\--------------

 

"Ha ha, dodie Clark, we meet again," a man said  
"Mark, I've told you, I don't have it," she said  
"Well you avoided death twice, because of me! Now are you going to sit there and cry, or did you get what I wanted?" Mark asked

They were in a alley way surrounded by rubbish bins and crates aswell as a few dead rats

Dodie got out of the execution as mark used his shapeshifting powers to become the head of the execution hall and marked her as dead, when she wasn't, no more suspicion.

"Not even a bit?" He asked.  
He knew she had a few kilograms in her bag  
"Fine,here," she said handing him the blue rock  
When cracked open it had dangerous acid that could kill whole country in seconds  
"Perfect, thank you child," mark said smiling  
"Dad, you need to stop revealing that at work,we might get exposed! You know the rule, no family in illegal government gangs," she said shifting whilst looking out  
"My little girl grows up so fast," mark said whilst shedding a tear,"besides, I'll never let you die, If you did, I don't know what I'd do with myself!" He said playfully 

Just then they heard a box move. Mark pulled out his gun.  
They saw a bird fly around a dead rat, lovely.  
Close, they almost were caught.

The two then wondered into the night to their home 

Mr weekes was behind the boxes and saw everything, lucky for him the bird found the rat and helped them not get caught

"So dodies still alive, her father is a source of black mail,he can shapeshift and they now have a dangerous weapon," mr weekes (dallon) said to his bird

"Well you're definelty fired if this gets out," the bird said.  
The two quietly laughed at it  
"If only I kept some of the rock, I could have turned you back," dallon sighed whilst staring at his feathered friend   
"Nope, I'm not turning back, it's too dangerous," the bird said  
"I wish you were still human," dallon sighed  
" I do too, I do too," 

The two went for ice cream whilst planning on how to hunt them down.

 

They aren't going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH PLOT TWIST!!!!   
> THERE WAS LIKE 3 PLOT TWISTS IN A CHAPTER I FEEL LIKE A PROUD ASSHOLE
> 
> Did you see it? No? Yes? Ok well till next week and again SPREAD THE KUDOSSS


	10. Strawberry is sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where they're on holiday but learn some interesting things

"Well how are we gonna catch them now?" Dallon said to his best bird friend  
"I don't know but at least we have something against them," his bird (called Ryan) told him.  
Dallon scratched his head to think  
"So we know dodies alive, we know who her dad is, we know both of their powers, and we know that he'd do anything for dodie," he said whilst tapping his chin, whilst spooning ice cream to his feathered companion.  
"I don't know either, maybe we could find their hiding place and see what we can do to stop them," Ryan said mouth now dripping with strawberry ice cream.  
Just then a lightbulb went off in Ryan's mind  
"I have a plan listen up dal,"

\-----meanwhile------

 

"So Phil, you want a chocolate frog to feel better?" I asked him whilst giving his arm a rub  
"I just, want,I don't know what I want," he was then stopped by a rather loud pj  
"Ah!" Pj yelled as he ran to us,  
"What's wrong pj?" I ask  
"I-no you- um.... I'm not allowed to tell you," he then bursted into tears

Great now two crying men I have to deal with, why me?

I gave Phil little kisses and stroked pjs back, it helped for the most part.

'We have now reached the Bahamas,' the speaker rang

"Come on you two we are on holiday! Enjoy yourselves!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

The two sniffed at it but nodded in agreement.  
We all exited the train and we were delighted to be attacked by heat and sun

"Ok class, now we will be staying here, and remember this dimension has little magic so no potions or magic allowed!," Alex said  
But before any questions could be asked he said  
"And no Dan you can't make portals without permission and Brendon, don't start any fires this time," we all looked disappointed but we lived through it.

We approached our hotel, it seemed quite shabby and run down if I'm being honest

"Now we are here as we are about to go on a special floor," Alex squealed but. Immediately calmed down realising he was a teacher

 

We entered the hotel and had the very bored looking receptionist greeted us

"Hello we are here for d13," Alex said. He slipped a card to the man he then looked interested and nodded and smiled.  
"Go through the elevator, you know what to do," he said whilst handing him a key  
Once we were all I'm the elevator we all had some questions  
"Alex, what was that?" Ryan asked  
"Well, the woman who owns this hotel went to magic school herself and all the staff did too, so there's a secret floor on this hotels which is a 5 star magic floor which was like a hotel but on just one floor," he said  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
Once we were at the 12th floor we were greeted to a very rustic hall and a few rooms that said 'keep out'  
"Wow such class," Chris scoffed  
"Be patient," he said frustrated  
He led us to the back of the hall where there was a supply closet which was locked   
He unlocked the door with the key and it was...... A supply closet.  
He looked at the door and turned red  
"Oops wrong door," he said  
We then marched to the other side of the hall to a more damaged and rotten looking door  
He unlocked it and we were greeted to an elevator.  
"In we go," he smiled.  
We entered the elevator and he pressed the number button '7'   
We went down like it was a normal elevator and then it went white  
After that the door opened and we were greeted to a beautiful hotel with lots of people and cheerful staff  
"Hello welcome to the hidden hotel, how may we help you?" A chirpy young lad said to us  
"Yes rooms for Alex?" He said  
"Oh yes, here are your keys and here is a complementary map of the hotel, your rooms are 213-216," he smiled.  
"Thank you," Alex said,"come along now let's go to our rooms," he said  
We followed him and were by a small hall that had 5 rooms in it 212,213,214,215 and 216   
"Ok in room 213 is, Dan and Phil ," Alex said  
We all huddled in a small group and received our key card  
"Room 214 is pj and Chris an- yeah just you two," they received their card  
"Room 215 is Brendon and Ryan,who decided on these rooms?" he handed them the key card with regret on his face and in his eyes. Ryan giggled then proceeded to violently kiss Brendon whilst Ryan slid his hands under Brendon's shirt, to that he moaned.  
"Ok no, no, no, no!" Alex said,"kissing and sex, in the rooms, not in the lobby!"   
There was another teacher called mr Murphy who cleared his throat   
"I mean, no sex or kissing, at all!" Alex said.  
Mr Murphy nodded   
"And in room 216 is the staff," he said.  
"You will un pack and get dressed for an hour and the we will knock on your doors to get dinner, dress appropriately," mr Murphy said whilst beaming his eyes at Brendon   
"Why are you looking at me?" He asked  
"Brendon, last time you wore a pink skirt, stockings, and a really tight crop top," Chris said  
"Why can a boy not wear that?" He protested  
"No, last time your skirt was so short that we could see your underwear, and we all lost our appetite," pj said whilst rolling his eyes  
"To be fair he was fucking hot like that," Ryan added.  
"You only say that cause you had your c-" Brendon was cut off by the teachers   
"Enough," he elongated the word just to let it sink in  
"Yeah, now unpack, we will attend you all in an hour," Alex said

We all exited into our respectful rooms to unpack.

"Phil?" I asked him  
He didn't reply only looked at me with his eyes, he gave me a hug and cried into my shoulder we just stayed like that for a long time.

"How about I run us a bath? Get in the tub first, I'll join you in a second," I said  
He nodded in agreement. He went to the bathroom to draw the bath.

I smiled to myself as I saw him in the bath.  
I closed the door and proceeded to unpack

*knock* 

There was a knock on the door. I approached the door to be greeted to.....

Mr weekes? The man from the train station

"Hello mr, Howell," he said to me  
"Um hi?" I say  
"Let's make it quick, your friend dodie is still alive and she's not up to good stuff, we need you to join the government and help track down her crew, but if you join you won't tell anyone about it, not even your boyfriend," he said  
"But I can't just leave everyone," I said quitely not trying to alert Phil  
"You won't, you'll just be an inside eye for the government, what do you say? You'll get a big reward and be a hero to our nation," he said  
"I- I," I could say anything, I had no idea what to say  
"It's a big decision kid, here's my business card, if you need me I'm in room 212 and make sure you tell no one," he said  
"Ok, I'll be in touch with you soon," I said. The man walked out of the room and disappeared further down into the hallway and into his room.

 

I stared at the business card. I put it in a pocket of my bag and went to join Phil

 

"Finally, what took so long?" Phil asked  
"Just looking for my outfit for tonight," I lied  
"What surprised me there?" He said sarcastically," well come in then,"  
I sat in the bath with him and he gave me a hug and now I lay at top of Phil with him cradling me  
"I'm gonna wash your hair," he said  
And then he proceeded to wash my hair with strawberry shampoo.

 

\----mean while-----

 

"Welcome," the leader said  
"Hello master," they all chanted  
"We are this close to freeing our queen!" He said  
They all cheered and some even yelled queen  
"Once we have those brats from that no good magic school, we can drain them, and use their powers and bring her back to life," she said  
More chants from the crowd erupted  
"Silence!" The whole crowd became silent  
"Once we do that, then we can execute that rotten school," she laughed evilly   
The crowd was so happy then, cheers, whistles and shouts and yells all to resort to their beloved queen who was put to death for no reason....right?

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so sorry it's like 2 days late but here it is!
> 
> Please send kudos ;)
> 
> Comment suggestions, feedback, anything rly


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapters loosely based off a convo my friend had with me where he asked me to stalk his bf and I’m like oh well now I’m James Bond but I’m too clumsy so I’m Johnny english

Dan woke up to be cradled by phil who was gently stroking his hair   
“Hello darling,” he smiled. I kissed his smile and that made him go red too.   
Beautiful creature.  
“Dinners in five minuets, I was gonna wake you up but you were too cute,” he chuckled.  
I smiled lazily.  
“I have to get dresssssedddddd,” i said tiredly.  
*knock* *knock*   
“You two better hurry up dinners in 10,” (presumably) ryan said.  
“M’kay mum,” I yawned  
That made phil laugh.  
I went into the bathroom getting changed.   
I came out wearing a cream and black plaid shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans   
“Is this ok what im wearing?” I asked   
“No, I’m wearing plaid,” he said   
“But I wanna wear plaid!” I said pouting   
“Go change Danny,” he said   
“Whyyyyy?????” I asked   
“Because we’re wearing the same clothes,” he said   
“Fine,” I scoffed   
“I looked better I it,” I teased walking to get changed again   
“Yeah that’s why you’re changing,” phil laughed.  
I rolled my eyes but smiled at how stupid this conversation is.  
I ended up going with a suede jacket and a dark blue top.  
“Much, much better,” he said staring at me.  
“Sorry hun, I only do anal,” I said sashaying away.  
“I’ll find that out later,” he chuckled   
“Excuse me, you will do neither!” Ryan yelled through the door.  
We both jumped at that.  
“How much did you hear?” I asked nervously  
“All of it,” Ryan said   
“But why are you stalking us?” Phil said, but he looked like he was talking to the door.  
“So You two don’t give out quick handjobs before dinner,” Ryan said (probably doing that weird eye squint and waving his arms).  
Phil rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
“Come on Danny we’ve got to get food,” phil winked.

We left the room with hands intertwined and smiles. I felt a tight knot at the bottom of my stomach as I saw mr Weekes staring at me from the other side of the room. Phil didn’t notice as I smiled it off.  
On the bottom floor of the hotel there was a lobby that took you to the dinning hall.  
It was extravagant, gold chandelier and there were rows and rows of tables and chairs and the aroma of well cooked food and even better is that we have a huge reserved table at the top facing a black grand piano.  
They were ushered to their table when I sat and scanned my menu wondering what to eat.  
Phil looked at me, then smiled but looked back into his menu.  
Whilst his head was down, I noticed mr weekes staring at me from another table. Not like a happy stare, a sinister, almost scared stare.  
I swallowed a lump in my throat as I cleared my throat.  
“Phil?” I say slightly distressed  
Phil look up at me conserningly   
“I’m- im going to go to the toilet,” I say swiftly but nervously  
Phil smiled and decided that means ‘sure just don’t take to long’   
And then I raced it I ran to the lavatory and surprise surprise,  
Mr weekes was there   
“So kid, are you gonna take up the offer or not?” He said leaning against a wall with a half grin.  
I hesitated   
“I-I don’t know,” I said quietly,”   
“Ok come on kid, ya have to,” he said.  
He took out his hand in presumably a ‘shake to seal’  
I took a deep breath  
“You know what, fuck it,” I said   
I shook his hand and just then there was a beautiful black box that appeared out of.... well mid air!  
Inside it had a suit, a head set, a cloak, a walkie talkie and a red and golden broach.   
“This is for what exactly?” I asked  
“Dan, when on missions for us you have to wear these and at all times must you wear your broach,” he said very seriously. I snickered slightly but pulled a straight face.  
Dallon snapped his fingers and it disappeared.   
“It’s in your hotel room under your bed, get it tonight and hide it,” I nodded my head  
“Ok I’m gonna go,” I said sliding out  
“Wait dan,,” I turned to him as he smiled,”I’m glad to start working with you,good luck,” he said then he was gone.

I stared at myself in the mirror as i squealed like a little girl, i was an actual spy. 

Phil bursted into the room probably knowing i was gone for so long   
“Dan are you okay?” He asked whilst staring at me.  
“Yeah I’m f- I’m fine,” i said smiling  
“Ok dan, lets get dinner,” he said   
We walked hand in hand to go to eat.

I ordered some weird chicken salad with some sort of fruit? I don’t know. Phil ordered a steak.

Phil was talking to me about something but I didn’t really notice as right behind him, sneaking amongst the restaurant two hooded men and.... a girl? She looked really familiar. We made eye contact for two seconds... it was Dodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH IM OFF HIATUS!!!! UPDATE is next Thursday THEN BACK TO SCHEDULE


	12. I’m sorry

Hey! So I’ve decided to cancel this series. I’m sorry to anyone who enjoyed it, the fun of this series disappeared. I’ve been dry of ideas and I’m quite sure no one cares about it.  
If you (surprisingly) still want this series comment that you want it still because if not then it will stay cancelled. I started writing this and coming up with the concept over a year ago, and it took me a long time before I decided to post it, but then I was in different fandoms, didn’t like certain things for certain fandoms and it just became too much of different things that just didn’t add up.  
My writing style also changed, my concept lines have too. So again if you want this back then please do comment.

Until next time x  
23/06/2018


	13. It’s dodie.... again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back?

It was dodie..... we made awkward eye contact as she stared at me I blinked.

“Um phil, im feeling a bit uneasy I’m gonna go to our room, yeah?” I said

“Ok I’m gonna go wit-“

“No no no! Don’t worry I can go on my own,” I said

“Ok Danny, I’ll be there in about half an hour,” Phil said sceptically, almost scared,” but if you need anything call me ok?” He said

“Ok Phil,”

 

I ran off to our hotel room and found my suit. With the suit had a mask, just then I heard a voice

“Hello Daniel, I am Karen your virtual assistant, how may I help you today?” She asked

“Woah, cool! Um hi Karen,” I croaked out ,” there’s the enemy near, she’s coming for me, name of Dodie Clark what should I do,”

“Ok Daniel I know just what to do,”

“Activating mini guns, activating bullet proof armour, activating person analyser,”

Karen made a few beeping noises,

“Dodie is ten meters away from you and is running fast,” she said

“Would you like me to activate low gravity jumping?”

“Yes,” as soon as I said that I was greeted to a knock on the door

“House keeping,” it said

I opened the door to see Dodie

“Helll Dannie,” she said sweetly,” come with me, and no one gets hurt,” she said, she pulled out a gun.

“Huh, like a guns gonna scare me,” I scoffed

“Oh no dan, it’s not for you, it’s for everyone downstairs,” she smiled evily. She pointed the gun to a box that said ‘activator to indoor bomb’

“I shoot this button, all your friends and philly goes kaboom!” She laughs maniacally

“You’re sick!” I said bitterly

“I may be sick, but you come with me and no one gets hurt,” she repeated

“Fine,” I scoffed

Two hooded men came in and opened a portal

“In,” one said

I jumped in and obeyed.

 

Everything went black for a second and I woke up in a room tied in a chair.

“Karen, where am I?” I whispered”

“You are in dimension 12380, in underworld 5, it appears that you are in danger, would you like to inform secretary that you are in danger?”

“Um in 20 minuets,” I said still wanting to check out the place.

“Are you sure? You could be in immidiet danger?” But just then two man walked in with cloaked hoods

“Sean, we have to um, get rid of this guy,” cloaked hooded man number 1 said

“Ok mark, but can we all get burritos?” Cloaked hooded man number 2 said

“Hello!” I yelled

The two men turn stiff and face me.

“Yes, daniel Howell, you are working for our opposing team, you have two options, join us or die?” Cloaked man number one said

“Hmmm... I’ll take, death,” I said.

“Karen, activate anti gravity,” I said. And with that I was untied from the chair and did some cool backflipy stuff.

I was out of the chair and the men just stared at me.

“Umm....burritos?” One of them asked.

I walked out the room like a bad ass. And was stopped to be greeted by dodie (again) holding A FUCKING BUTCHER KNIFE and laughing.

“Now daniel, I guess you said death,” she said charging at me with the knife. I was paralysed by this point horrified! I saw a black cloud of smoke and I felt something hit my head.

I woke up inside of a dimly lit office with nothing More than a lamp and a desk with two cups of coffee and a bird cage, with a spinning chair.

The chair spun and I was greeted to mr weekes.

“Daniel, I just need to stop saving you,” he chuckled.

“How-why?-when?” I asked very confused

“Re-appear smoke bombs, classic trick.” He said calmly

“Huh!”I asked genuinely confused

To that he chucked

“Oh dan, I implanted them for when you are in life threatening dangers one will go off and you will be respawnedto my office,” he laughed as if it was the most normal thing he’s ever said.

“Ok, so can I go back to my hotel or?” I asked.

“Oh, your trips over, you had a decoy dan.... which will de-activate in about 10 minuets, so I better make a portal,” mr weekes smiled.

 

I obviously horrified, created a portal to (what I think) was my school.

‘De-activation dan’ went somewhere to deactivate whilst I just appeared in the school bathroom.

I panted as doing that is not easy and is almost as tiring as running.

I opened my eyes and here I am in the bathroom.

I look around and see a me coming in.

“Oh dan what happened to you?” Dan (?) said . He started stripping down and gave me his clothes.

“God this potions gonna wear off soon, Dallon the cheap dude doesn’t pay for painless ones” he said whilst shaking his head,” he spoke into his broach saying ‘pull me up’

As a portal was making itself I just stood there looking at him

“Who are you?” I said

“You’ll find out soon, Daniel Howell,” he winked and disappeared

“What the fuck?” I said.

Well this is a start to a whole new level.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH IM BACK AND I JUSG WROYE A BUNCH OF NEW STUFF FOR THIS IN ENGLIAH CLASS OOF


End file.
